tedsoutfitfandomcom-20200213-history
Michigan and coal
Introduction Michigan's coal mining industry spanned from 1860 to 1949 and produced over 46 million tons of coal. Mining conditions were difficult, because the state's coal deposits are highly variable in thickness and distribution and often drop out suddenly.Magnitude and Quality of Michigan's Coal Reserves, OFR - 102 - 76 U.S. Bureau of Mines Open File Report, 1977. All of Michigan's coal is bituminous in rank and averages 1-3 percent sulfur and 3-9 percent ash.Coal Resources in the Michigan Basin: Some Suggestions for Development, Aureal T. Cross, October 2002. In 2004, Michigan consumed over 35 million short tons of coal for electrical powerMining in Michigan, National Mining Association, accessed June 2008. to produce approximately 60 percent of its electricity. The state's average retail price of electricity is the 22nd highest in that nation at 8.14 cents per kilowatt hour."The Facts", America's Power, accessed June 2008. In 2003, Michigan emitted 185 million metric tons of carbon dioxide emissions, ranking it 9th in the nation overall."Texas, Wyoming lead in emissions", USA Today, June 2, 2007. Citizen activism Recent coal activism in Michigan has centered on fighting new coal-fired plant proposals: Wolverine Power Cooperative’s Wolverine Clean Energy Venture, Mid-Michigan Energy’s Midland Power Plant, and Consumer Energy’s Karn/Weadock Generating Complex Expansion. Tondu Corporation’s proposal for a new coal plant in Manistee was cancelled after the zoning permit was denied in 2004. One of the first citizen activist groups to spring up in response to Michigan's coal rush was Citizens for Environmental Inquiry. This group was formed in Northern Michigan in response to Wolverine Electrical Coop's announcement of plans for a large facility near Roger's City, in the northeastern lower peninsula. CEI quickly formed alliances with other groups throughout the state, and was an early aggressive player in filing a lawsuit against the Department of Environmental Quality to force the DEQ to follow the Supreme Court's directive to regulate CO2 as a pollutant.“CEI Sues the DEQ”, Citizens for Environmental Inquiry, accessed August 2008. CEI has faced challenges in raising awareness locally because of the area’s depressed economic condition. Many citizens are convinced that a large coal facility is the only course to create jobs in the area. In response to economic concerns, CEI points to a study by Tom Sanzillo, senior analyst with T.R. Rose & Associates, a public policy consulting firm.“Study Questions Financial Impact of Rogers City Coal-Fired Power Plant”, alpenanow.com, May 14, 2008. "Michigan residents are looking at electricity from this plant that will approach 17-18 cents per kilowatt-hour" the study concluded, which is "more than double the current price."“Study Explodes Cheap Coal Myth”, MidlandCARES, January 21, 2008. MidlandCARES is another Michigan activist group that was formed by a diverse group of professionals, including several in the health care sector, to fight a new coal plant proposed for the Midland area. The group’s concerns include the environmental and health impacts of plant emissions, both locally and on global climate change. MidlandCARES members regularly attend and speak out at relevant city and county meetings to inform the community and create a documented record of opposition to the proposed plant. Alliances with the Sierra Club and National Resources Defense Council have provided legal and technical expertise to the group, and members have also formed links with activists in the Essexville area fighting the Karn/Weadock expansion project.MidlandCARES.org, accessed August 2008. History Legislative issues Michigan Governor Jennifer Granholm has expressed her goal for a Renewable Portfolio Standard of 25 percent, to help Michigan compete with the 26 other states that have ambitious RPS."Granholm Pushing State to Produce More Alternative Energy", Mlive.com, December 11, 2007. In June 2008, the Michigan House passed a version of energy legislation that included a 10 percent (by 2015) RPS standard, and sent it to a committee at the Michigan Senate. The Republican-controlled Senate came forward with a proposal to cut the RPS to 7 percent, and included a proposal to define coal-to-liquids as a renewable source of energy."A Power Boost for Michigan's Air, Economy", Grand Rapids Press, July 23, 2008. The reaction of the environmental community has been swift and angry,"Energy Policy Leaves Michigan Behind", The Saginaw News, July 15, 2008."Smokestack Patty and Coal-ophila in the Michigan Senate", Progress Michigan, July 15, 2008. and the governor has made it clear that 10 percent is the absolute bottom line."At Town Hall Meeting, Granholm Pushes Alternative Energy, Jobs", Michigan Daily, March 12, 2008. The bill is currently being looked at again in the House to arrive at an acceptable compromise. Proposed coal plants Active *Karn/Weadock Generating Complex Expansion *Midland Power Plant *Wolverine Clean Energy Venture *Lansing Board of Water and Light * James De Young Generation Station Expansion proposed by Holland Board of Public Works Cancelled *Northern Lights Citizen groups *Citizens for Environmental Inquiry *Ecology Center *Environment Michigan *Michigan Clean Water Action *Michigan Energy Alternatives Project *Michigan Environmental Council *Michigan Land Use Institute *MidlandCARES *Northern Michigan Environmental Action Council *ProgressMichigan *Sierra Club Mackinac Chapter Coal lobbying groups Power companies *DTE Energy **Headquarters in Detroit, MI **14th biggest coal energy company in U.S. **Owner of Detroit Edison Co. **Controls 22 coal-fired generating stations with 7998 MW total capacity *CMS Energy **Headquarters in Jackson, MI **31st biggest coal energy company in U.S. **Owner of Consumers Energy **Controls 14 coal-fired generating stations with 3055 MW total capacity **Active proposals: Karn/Weadock Generating Complex Expansion *Wolverine Power Cooperative **Headquarters in Cadillac, MI **Active proposals: Wolverine Clean Energy Venture *Upper Peninsula Power, a division of Integrys *White Pine Electric Power LLC, a division of Traxys *Wisconsin Electric Power Company, a division of We Energies Existing coal plants Michigan is 10th in the nation in coal power generation, with 88 operating coal-fired power stations totaling 12,891 megawatts (MW).Existing U.S. Coal Plants 49 of these units are larger than 50MW.Power Plants in Michigan, Powerplantjobs.com, accessed June 2008.Existing Electric Generating Units in the United States, 2005, Energy Information Administration website, accessed May 2008. Major coal mines Michigan has no major coal mines.Major U.S. Coal Mines, Energy Information Administration, 2006. Resources References Related SourceWatch articles *Existing U.S. Coal Plants *US proposed coal plants (both active and cancelled) *Cancelled coal plant proposals *Coal plants cancelled in 2007 *Coal plants cancelled in 2008 *Active coal plant proposals External links *Power Plants in Michigan *Major U.S. Coal Mines, Energy Information Administration Category:Energy